The present invention provides an applicator and a method of making the applicator for inserting catamenial devices into the body. In particular, the invention provides an applicator having a fingergrip that enables the user to securely grasp the applicator during use.
Applicators for inserting and expelling objects into a body cavity typically comprise an insertion member having an insertion end and a trailing end opposite thereof, and an expulsion member slideably fitted within the insertion member. The trailing end will generally incorporate gripping features to provide a surface that allows the user to securely hold the applicator during use.
One approach to improve handling of an applicator during use is to incorporate a gripping element into or onto the surface of the insertion member at the trailing end. This allows the diameter of the insertion member to remain uniform throughout its length (i.e., diameter of the trailing end is basically be the same diameter as the insertion end). Resistance to finger slippage may be provided by incorporating apertures, projections, ribs or ridges into the trailing end of the insertion member; by scoring the trailing end; or by incorporating a roughening agent into the finish of the gripping area of the trailing end. Voss (U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,234) and Sartinoranont (U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,222) disclose the use of a ring on the trailing end, Brecht (U.S. Pat. No. 3,015,332) discloses the use of a roughened surface. Voss (U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,169) discloses elements attached to the trailing surface. Jackson (WO 98/44885) discloses an applicator barrel provided with texture by a plurality of outwardly extending deformations.
Roberts et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,680) discloses roughening the surface with a plurality of ribs. Wiegner et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,833), Orenga et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,293) and Beastall et al. (GB 2132484) disclose the scoring of the gripping portion of the outer sleeve. Weyenberg et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,614,230) and Iskra (U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,553) both disclose an outwardly extending curl on the trailing end of the insertion member.
Hagerty (U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,652) discloses an applicator having a plurality of finger-accepting apertures in the trailing end. The apertures provide relatively abrupt, finger accepting edges to frictionally resist movement of a user""s finger.
A second approach is to significantly reduce the diameter of the applicator in the vicinity of the tubular insertion member trailing end, as can be seen in Whitehead (U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,531) and Huffman (U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,964). Schoelling (U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,085) inserts a hollow grip piece having a reduced diameter into the trailing end of the insertion member.
Lichstein et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,178) discloses a tampon applicator having a tubular barrel to house the tampon and to accommodate a slideable plunger. The rear portion of the barrel has opposing, flattened gripping surfaces with ribs. Dohzono et al. (GB 2166656A) discloses a grip portion disposed to the rear of the insertion member. The grip portion has recessed or flat, plane-like portions.
Lastly, attempts have been made to incorporate two or more physical restraints as a means for the user to hold the applicator securely during all of the steps of use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,474 discloses a sanitary tampon applicator comprising a plastic outer sleeve having a diameter-reduced section along a length adjacent its rear end so as to form an annular shoulder, and an annular rib at its rear open end.
While the prior art is replete with examples of fingergrips, there still remains a need for an effective fingergrip which can be retrofitted or applied to the trailing end of an applicator of any shape, comprising features that aid in insertion of catamenial devices into the body cavity.
The present invention relates to a gripping member for providing a raised area of resistance to movement of a user""s manual digit. The fingergrip member member has a leading end, a trailing end, and an intermediate portion therebetween. It includes a gripping sheet having an attachment end, an outer end opposite thereof. The gripping sheet is wound up to be superposed with the outer end exposed on the outer surface of the gripping member, and the gripping member has a raised area.
The invention also relates to an applicator for delivering an object into a body cavity. The applicator has an insertion end, and a trailing end opposite the insertion end. The trailing end has an edge. The applicator has a finger gripping member as described above attached to the outer surface of the trailing end of the applicator.
An applicator according to this invention can be formed by a method including the step of encircling a gripping sheet about the trailing end of a tubular insertion member in a manner that the gripping sheet superposes onto itself about the tubular insertion member to form a gripping member having a leading end, a trailing end, and an intermediate portion. The trailing end of the gripping member is disposed toward the trailing end edge of the tubular insertion member.